


Something New

by sylvanpriince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline (Homestuck), Dissociation, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, It's fucking homestuck what do you expect, Jake is also sad, Locked Timeline (Homestuck), Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, The Reader does some stupid shit... 2!, Time Travel, Timeline Hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvanpriince/pseuds/sylvanpriince
Summary: Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and for the past several months, you have been miserable.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, but not really - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> A little prequel for some roleplay-related stuff. Basically, how the Jake I roleplay as arrived to the Alpha Timeline, since he's from the Locked Timeline.

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and for the past several months, you have been miserable.

You spend most of your days moping around your home, located on a DESERT ISLAND in the middle of the PACIFIC OCEAN. When you’re not SLEEPING, you’re WATCHING MOVIES. When you’re not watching movies, you enter DISSOCIATIVE STATES and have MENTAL BREAKDOWNS.

You have a tendency to SEE AND HEAR THINGS during these states. The sound of a door slamming; glass being shattered; a shout from the other end of the room; a whirr of a machine. When you tell your friends about these things, they say you’re going crazy and spending too much time at home. You’ve stopped telling them it happens.

On even rarer occasions, you’re met with the vision of your EX-BOYFRIEND, DIRK STRIDER. Sometimes, he stands there and does nothing. Watching you. Others, he sits next to you, holds your hand, then disappears.

It’s the worst when he actually speaks to you, because you actually talk about your problems. You tell him your grievances with him, and he tells you he’s sorry, and then you hug.

By the time you open your eyes, by the time you’re ready to say you’ll come running back into his arms and live happily ever after with him... he’s gone.

It’s gotten so bad that you’ve stopped talking to everyone you’ve considered close to you. JANE, ROXY, and even your SISTER, JADE, haven’t received even a text from you in months. You don’t want to bother them with your bogged-down mood and your copious amounts of issues.

You’re currently situated in your room. Sitting next to you is your GOOD FRIEND, the READER. You’ve been talking with them for a while about what you’ve been up to, and how you’ve been. To them, it’s all reiteration - somehow, they already know. Something about omnipotence due to being the FIRST GUARDIAN OF YOUR TIMELINE. You don’t really like to think about it much.

You tell them how you really feel - how hopeless you always seem compared to how you used to be. About the things that you see, the things that you hear. How you wish you could just… change everything. That, or run away, and never have to face it again. You ask them what you could even do, how you can stop feeling this way.

They’re quiet, for a moment. They make that face - the one they always make when they’re stuck on a choice. Finally, they come to their conclusion, and turn to you.

“Let me show you something.” They say, offering you their hand. There’s a tone to their voice, like whatever it is they want you to see is serious. After a bit of hesitance, you agree, and take their hand.

When you ZAP, it throws you off course, much more than usual. Normally, the discombobulation and rearrangement of your atoms from one place to another when the READER ZAPS you around only jostles you a little bit. With this ZAP, your stomach shifts and twists and turns. You feel sick when you land.

Where you are, however… you have no idea.

It’s a practically empty room, the walls a bland, dark grey. The hall in front of you seems to stretch on forever, darker and darker until you can’t see the end. What lies in front of you, however, has you gaping.

It’s a giant symbol of a HOUSE. There’s a familiar feeling to it, and you’re not quite sure why. You think JANE showed you a picture of a similar symbol, but it was RED instead of WHITE AND GLOWING.

You look to the READER, and ask them what this is supposed to be.

“You said you wanted to go somewhere else, see something new, right?” They ask you, and you nod. “Well, this will take you somewhere you haven’t seen before. I can’t promise that you can come back here if you go through, but… I have a feeling that where this takes you, you’ll be happier there. We’ll be able to communicate there, as well, if you ever need to talk to me.”

You look back at the symbol, and slowly reach out to touch it. Again, there’s a moment of hesitance, but the moment your finger taps the house…

… You disappear from view.

\-----

Your name is JAKE ENGLISH, and you have no fucking idea where you are.

You’ve landed flat on your ass in the middle of a FIELD. The grass is colored BLUE, instead of the VIBRANT GREEN you’re oh-so used to. As you look around, you realize you’re on a HILL OVERLOOKING A CITY. The buildings are STRANGE and ODDLY INSECTOID.

Carefully, you stand up, wobbly on your feet, and head down the hill to the empty street.

… Well. It would have been considered empty, had it not been for the people standing in the center of it.

A good distance from you are your FRIENDS and GOOD CHUMS, DAVE STRIDER and ROSE LALONDE. However, something about them is different. For one, they’re wearing some awfully strange pajamas. For two, they’re both holding weapons and standing before a RATHER TALL ALIEN WOMAN WITH A PITCHFORK. They seem… EXPERIENCED, and WISER than how you remember.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You have a feeling it’s going to be a long day.


End file.
